Outplay
by Sichtbar
Summary: Ketika Taeyong dan Minhyun tidak bisa menahan hasratnya


**Warn!** **Typo(s)** , **Mature Content** , **NC** , **Uke x Uke** ,

 **Crack pair!**

.

.

.

.

.

Ting.. tong..

"Taeyong-ah!"

Pukul 04.00 pagi.

Waktu yang sangat tidak pas untuk bertamu menurut Taeyong. Taeyong akhirnya beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan membukakan pintu untuk orang yang mengganggunya tadi.

Hwang Minhyun, nama pemuda yang memencet bel dengan sangat keras. Taeyong yang tidak peduli pun langsung masuk ke dalam kembali.

"Kau tega sekali padaku."Taeyong tetap tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Minhyun.

"Yak!" Minhyun yang merasa dikacangi akhirnya membuka pembicaraan. Ia tidak tahan jika di dalam situasi yang dimana ada dua orang atau lebih berdiaman seperti ini!

"Apa?!"

"Tidak rindu kepada teman lamamu ini?"Taeyong terlonjak kaget saat mendengar kata teman lama.

Ya, mereka memang berteman sejak umur 5 tahun. Jadi, wajar saja mereka sering berpelukan ataupun berciuman.

Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu saja mereka sudah berciuman tepat di bibir.

"Minhyunie~ Yongie kangen."Taeyong memberikan pelukan hangat kepada Minhyun. Jangan lupa, Ia juga duduk di atas pangkuan pemuda hwang itu.

Minhyun berniat mencari kamar mandi di apartemen Taeyong. Tapi, Ia baru saja salah masuk ruangan. Yang ia lihat , ada kasur berukuran king size dan ada banyak sekali alat bantu sex di ruangan itu.

Minhyun tebak, pasti ini tempat Taeyong bersantai!

"Minhyunie~ Kau sedang melihat apa??"Ujar Taeyong sembari memberikan back hug kepada Minhyun. Sepertinya ada yang sedang rindu dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Sejak kapan Taeyongieku yang manis dan imut ini mengoleksi benda benda seperti itu hmm?" Minhyun menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Taeyong yang sedang menahan malunya sekarang.

Lucu Batin Minhyun

"Eung... Sejak Jaehyunie sibuk bekerja. Taeyongie jadi bosan menunggu di sini." Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Minhyun yak tak tahan akhirnya mengecup singkat bibir tipis Taeyong.

"Eh-Ayo Taeyongie tunjukkan kamar tamunya." Taeyong menuntun Minhyun ke kamar tamu di rumah besar dan mewah ini.

Kolam renang, Taman, lapangan basket. Semuanya ada di rumah ini. Mungkin dari pintu utama ke pintu gerbang kita butuh ojek online untuk sampai.

"Nahh ini kamarnya. Kamar Yongie ada di sebelah dan kamar Jaehyun ada di sebelah situ"Ujar Taeyong sambil menunjuk pintu di sebrang kamarnya.

"Aku sudah tahu Taeyongie."

Pintu dengan warna biru laut dan bertuliskan 'Kamar Taeyong! hanya Mommy dan Jaehyun yang boleh masuk!' Itu milik Taeyong.

"Jadi... aku tidak boleh masuk ke kamarmu?"

"Oh iya. Ahh! Untuk sekarang Minhyun juga boleh masuk."

Fyi, Taeyong dan Jaehyun sudah bertunangan selama 1 tahun. Jaehyun dibolehkan oleh orang tuanya untuk tinggal di rumah Taeyong. Tapi, tidak boleh satu kamar bersama.

Minhyun sedang meng-un-pack pakaiannya dari dalam koper. Dan tidak sengaja melihat Taeyong berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan bathrobe. Sungguh sangat sexy!

Kriet..

Pintu kamar Minhyun terbuka lebar, menampilkan lelaki manis di depannya. Perlu Minhyun ingatkan, Taeyong hanya menggunakan bathrobe. Terlebih lagi, tali bathrobenya sudah terlepas.

Terlihat perut Taeyong yang putih dan mulus. Seperti perut perempuan. Dan jangan lupa, kaki putih yang ramping dan mulus tanpa bulu.

"E-eh jangan lihat perutku! Aku tau perutku tidak sebagus punyamu!" Perkataan Taeyong membuat Minhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Minhyun menghampiri Taeyong yang masih berdiri di depan pintunya. Meremas kencang bokong milik Taeyong.

"Akhh!"

"Taeyongie.. help me.."

"Eunghh... Minhyuniehh"Minhyun memberikan kissmark di leher mulus Taeyong. Taeyong menggeliat tak nyaman di posisi ini, Minhyun yang menyadai itu akhirnya membawa Taeyong ke kamarnya.

Minhyun mengedarkan penglihatannya ke semua sudut kamar Taeyong. Ia tertarik untuk membuka laci kecil di samping tempat tidur Taeyong.

Sesuai dengan yang Minhyun bayangkan, isi laci itu adalah alat sex milik Taeyong yang lain. Minhyun mengambil dildo berukuran sedang dan dua buah vibrator.

"Buka bathrobenya." Perintah Minhyun. Taeyong yang sudah tidak peduli apa apa akhirnya hanya menuruti perintah Minhyun.

Bahu mulus Taeyong terlihat di netra hitam milik Minhyun. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa ada lelaki secantik dan semanis Taeyong.

"Wow! Tuhan benar-benar tidak main-main saat menciptakanmu." Taeyong tersipu malu saat Minhyun memuji dirinya. Ia mencium kasar bibir Minhyun yang masih berdiri disamping kasurnya.

"Nakal sekali."

Mungkin Taeyong sudah lupa, jika dirinya sudah bertunangan dengan Jaehyun.

"Mau yang mana dulu? Dildo atau vibrator-"

"-mungkin nipple play bagus"Minhyun memilin nipple kemerahan Taeyong yang sudah sangat tegang.

"Ahhh...Minhyunhh.." Tangan minhyun merambat ke bagian selatan Taeyong. Penis mungil Taeyong sudah menegang rupanya.

"Hahhh...Minhyuniehhh..."

Gila! Taeyong sudah sangat gila. Dua kenikmatan disaat yang bersamaan. Membuat Taeyong melupakan segalanya.

"Kecil sekali." Perkataan Minhyun membuat Taeyong malu. Menurutnya ini sudah cukup besar, kenapa masih dibilang kecil?!

"Ahhh...Ya! Inihh sudah cukup besar tau!"

Cairan precum sudah keluar di pangkal penis Taeyong. Minhyun mengambil cairan itu dan mengoleskannya ke seluruh penis Taeyong.

Minhyun memberikan handjob yang membuat Taeyong merasa sedang terbang ke Surga. Sungguh sangat nikmat!

"Ahhh...ahhh akuhh mau keluarhh Ahhh.."Sperma milik Taeyong membasahi tangan Minhyun. Minhyun menjilat semua sperma Taeyong yang ada di tangannya.

"Ihh Minhyun! Itu kotor!"

"Tidak kok Taeyongie." Minhyun mengecup bibir cherry Taeyong.

"Berbalik." Taeyong menuruti perintah Minhyun. Dirinya segera membalikkan badannya memperlihatkan punggung putih mulusnya.

Minhyun mengambil sedikit sisa sperma Taeyong dan mengoleskannya di pinggiran hole Taeyong.

"Ahhh...hahhh...Minhyunahhh...AHHH!" Minhyun memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam lubang sempit Taeyong.

"Ahhh...yeahhh..hahhh...ahhh."Minhyun memberikan gerakkan menggunting agar sesuatu bisa masuk nantinya.

"AHHH!"jari Minhyun tidak sengaja menyentuh postrat Taeyong. Minhyun me-maju-mundur-kan kedua jarinya secara terus menerus hingga Taeyong memuntahkan kembali spermanya.

"Ahhh...hahhhh." Nafas Taeyong terengah-engah.

Jujur, Jaehyun tidak pernah foreplay dan langsung ke inti. Minhyun membuka bajunya memperlihatkan abs yang sangat terbentuk.

"Wahhh.." Taeyong mengambil vibrator yang Minhyun letakkan di atas bantalnya. Ia duduk dipangkuan Minhyun dan memainkan nipple Minhyun dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memilin nipple yang satunya.

Drrrtt...

Taeyong menyalakan vibrator itu dan memainkannya di atas penis Minhyun yang masih terbalut Celana.

"Akhh- Mphhhh!" Desahan Minhyun tertahan karena lumatan kasar yang Taeyong berikan.

Taeyong membuka celana Minhyun. Terlihat penis yang ukurannya tidak jauh beda dengan ukuran penis Taeyong.

"Menungginglah-"

"Dan aku yang akan menusukmu." Minhyun tertawa kencang mendengar ucapan Taeyong. Sudah jelas disini siapa yang lebih terlihat seperti dom.

"Ahh aku sudah tidak tahan Taeyongie." Minhyun membalikkan tubuh Taeyong dan langsung memasukkan penisnya dalam satu hentakan.

"AKHHH!! S-sakit Minhyuniehh..." Minhyun mengecup punggung putih mulus agar rasa sakitnya mereda.

"B-bergeraklah.." Dirasa sudah lebih baik, Minhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang lambat.

"Ahhh...fasterhhh ahhhh..." Minhyun menggeram rendah. Ini sungguh sangat nikmat, ini pertama kali dirinya menusuk orang lain.

Minhyun mempercepat tusukkannya hingga mengenai postrat Taeyong, "AKHHH...ahhh di-Disanahhh yahhh.."Minhyun menyeringai dan semakin mempercepat tusukkannya.

Berulang kali Minhyun mengenai postart Taeyong hingga akhirnya Taeyong memuntahkan cairannya, "ahhh...hahhh...Minhyuniehhh kau masih hebat seperti dulu."Minhyun yang belum keluar sama sekali melanjutkan tusukkannya di lubang Taeyong.

"Akhhh sensitif...sensitif!"

Minhyun mengecup bibir yang Taeyong gigit saat menahan desahannya.

4 kali tusukkan dan Minhyun mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam Taeyong.

"Ahhh...hahh..Yak! Kau bodoh! Kau mengeluarkannya di dal-Mphhh"

 _Tok.._ _Tok.._

"Taeyongie?"

oh iya, Taeyong lupa kalau Jaehyun akan datang ke rumahnya hari ini.

 **END**

 _uwaaa aku pindah ke ffn saja_


End file.
